The Ten Individual Segments of Kirby
by That author named Lexi
Summary: ( A Kirby Mass Attack novelization.) Kirby is persuaded by his friend to to go on vacation on a semi-primitive Island called the Popopo Islands. It's all fine and dandy until an evil wizard named Necrodeus splits him into ten smaller parts, each a part of his personality, Kirby finds that he once again needs to save Popstar...And his body and mind too!


**Prolouge: A good start to a bitter-sweet day **

**Kirby's Pov**

Sleep is a beautiful thing . A warm and cozy sub-conscious utopia, with a wonderful dream to top it off! It seems like anything can happen when you- OH! I didn't notice you there! I'm Kirby, but I think you've figured that out already. I have a job, well, more like a hobby, of protecting Dreamland and Popstar and neighboring planets and- well, protecting every area I have access to. But-...I think you know that too! Well, those are rather well-known things about myself, but, I not to sure if you know about one of my latest adventures!

"Oh Kirby, how'd you manage to do all that?" One of my best pals Rick asked. I wa reselling him a story in my house, that day...Oh, did I forget to mention that Rick's a hamster? It's a long story, but basically I rescued him from some nasty fellow and in return he decided to help me on two of my 'ventures! 'Course, after the second one he just wanted to spend time with his newly-found girlfriend and take a break from all the danger, but he's still fun to talk to.I'm really grateful for all of his support."Well,with the help with Ribbon the fairy and her Power Crystal, it wasn't as hard as it could of been. But the real secret, was the support and friendship of my companions, even from Dedede! Course, that doesn't mean it wasn't difficult!" I told him, the tiniest little speck of pride in my voice. I was almost about finished my retelling of my journey with Ribbon, Waddle Dee, Adeline, and Dedede to go and restore the Power Crystal so we could save Ribbon's planet from Dark Matter, but that's literally a whole 'nother story. Rick's eyes light up with wonder and admiration as I reached the end of my tale. "Woooooow..." Rick whispered, amazed beyond belief. I couldn't help but blush, my story wasn't THAT, good! But, in a little hidden corner of my mind,where I keep all the emotions I refuse to let surface ,pride and arrogance that was being held in said corner were growing and thriving on Rick's admiration. I'm ashamed to say it but, I not completely modest at times, 'specially in mind. I like to call it my Secret Hidden Ego. Though I wish it'd get lost, it's unfortunately a part of myself. Just like how I can't get rid of my occasional quirkiness, or my helpfullness, or shyness, or intelligence, or creativity, or my adventurousness, or my love of peace, or some of my rashness,...OH! Not only did I sound like I was bragging, I just rambled on again! Sorry sorry, I'll keep on goin'!

"Kirby, I've been thinkin' with all this hard work and baddie clobberrin' you've been doin', you should really go on a vacation!" If I was drinking something, I would of spewed it all over Rick's fur. "WHAT!? I'm sorry Rickie, but I need to be here to protect Dreamland at all cost! What if an evil doer comes when I'm gone?!" I exclaim. I was serious about my hobby, and I would take no risk just so I can have some R and R while the Dreamland gets invaded! "Kirby, me and the others can take care of it! Imagine, ,Gooey,Keeby, me,Coo, Kine, Nago, Pitch, Chu-Chu, Waddle Dee, and Adeline looking over Dreamland. That's TEN strong and courageous people protecting the country Kirby! Surely our combined strength will add up to yours Kirby!" Rick urged. I thought about it for a moment. "Oh...I guess..." I told him reluctantly. "That's the spirit!" Rick cheered. "Now, my friend Nicholas the Blipper was trying to break his swimming record as always," I nodded. "When he told me he discovered these islands! He said there were no cities or towns-well Dreamland hardly has civilization anyways- but it was really beautiful and it was a very relaxing place! And some things look really different in comparison to the version we find in Dreamland!" I had already figured out why he was telling me about these islands. He wanted me to go there. But I pretended not to know that as I exclaimed: "Wow, that sounds fun!" Rick nodded cheerfully. "That's why I want you to go there!" He told me. "Now, the islands are called the Popopo Islands, and it's located somewhere down south..."

I was almost ready to leave. I had my belongings all packed up, my trusty Warpstar right with me, my map of the islands, and of course some delicious snacks to eat along the way. But the very last thing I had to do before I left, was say goodbye. All my friends-Waddle Dee, Gooey, Keeby, Adeline, Rick, Coo, Kine, Nago, Pitch, Chuchu, and a few others to be exact- came to say goodbye before I left for the Popopo Islands. "If you come back half dead, I'll finish the job." Waddle Dee told me, but I was unfazed. It was just his way of saying, "don't overwork yourself on your vacation...Or else I'll be very mad at you." Gooey, a round blue blob of a person, cheerfully said goodbye, and waved his tongue at me. To say the least, Gooey wasn't too smart, but he was getting the hang of basic speech. "Take care, and relax!" Keeby advised me. Keeby was a yellow Kirby, that has only been in one adventure with me, but we'd been friends ever since. "Don't forget to take some pictures! In fact, I'll paint you a picture when you get home!" Adeline shouted, happy to see me get a break from all the journeys I've had. Adeline is something called a...Um... Oh yeah, a human! She went with me on my adventure to recover the crystal shard! The goodbye I got from all of my Animal Friends was loud and confusing, since all of them except Coo was struggling to have their goodbye be heard over all of the other Animals. The tend to fight over me when they're all together. "Calm down you guys, I love all of you!" Immediately after I said that, Chuchu the Octopus' eyes light up. "REALLY?!" She squealed, hurting my ears with the volume of it. I blanched with fear. "N-n-no! Not that kind!" I stuttered. Chuchu deflated, feeling down about how we didn't have the same feelings; which made me feel kinda bad. They continued to argue over me. "QUIET!" Dee yelled, fed up with their quarrels. While everyone tried to calm down the animal friends, Coo flew over to me as a representative. "Good Luck Kirby." Coo told me. "It would be a good time to go now." I nodded, and I hopped on my warpstar. "GOOD BYE EVERYBODY! I'll miss you all! LOVE AND KISSES- whoops, that didn't sound right!" My friends gave me a cheerfully noisy goodbye as my Warpstar revved up and took of into the sky. The future sure seemed bright...But soon I would know that even if wasn't going on vacation...I would of visited Popopo Islands anyway...Thanks to my hobby...


End file.
